


What Muses Want

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Gen, Highlander - Freeform, Humor, Muse fic, Writer, ensemble Muses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-13
Updated: 2001-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MuseFic mini-homage to Diana Williams' 'Misconceptions.' Contains SPOILERS if you haven't read that story.  This piece can be read as a stand-alone.</p><p>Originally posted 12-13-01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Muses Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Two more chapters. The wedding is in two more chapters." The Writer leaned away from her computer. She was grinning. Satisfied. But not really. "Two weeks. A fortnight..."

~Yow!~

THUD

WHAM

"What...!" The Writer almost tumbled over the back of her chair. The cats scattered, skittering across the wood floor, disappearing into the Muses' bedroom.

"God, what was that?"

=Um, I dipped Methos. He, ah, slipped.= DuncanMuse didn't seem in the least  
penitent.

"Did you kill him."

-Hey, old guy, you dead? - RichMuse toed MethosMuse' recumbent form.

-Yow!-

THUD

WHAM

=Seems okay to me,= DuncanMuse reported. =He got Rich pretty good.=

"Would you all please just stop that. I'm going to reread Chapter 34, and I really would like some peace and quiet. And why are you standing so close, Methos?"

~You are a suspicious one.~

"And you're just realizing this?"

MethosMuse gave the Writer one of his best smirks, and leaned to read over her shoulder. He knew how much she hated that.

She sighed again when she was done.

"That was great. Loved it, loved it, loved it."

+Sent her feedback? You people all adore feedback,+ JoeMuse reminded her.

"Yep. Done."

=Was it as much fun as that silly bachelor party supposedly was? With all his Watcher 'friends?'=

~Hey, that was a great party. Wasn't it, Joe, Rich?~ MethosMuse looked slyly at the other two Muses.

+Yeah, damn fine party. One held in a fine establishment owned by a certain distinguished, silver haired gentleman...+

~Yes, indeed, Joe, I'll agree to that.~

=Oh, puh-lease...=

-Wasn't it great, Mac? Oh, that's right, you weren't invited...-

"Stop it. No more baiting DuncanMuse. And you," she turned on said Muse, "it's about time Methos got to have a real life."

"Hmmm..." The Writer had a sudden inspiration. "Ouiet. You do not want me to use the Voice."

And, lo, it grew silent. Except for RichMuse going through the CD collection. -Soundtracks. Best of. And classics?-

"What are you doing?"

-Well, there's that thing about 'their' song.-

+I know what it should be.+ JoeMuse nodded as he came out of the kitchen. +Elvis. 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You,' + he sang.

There was a chorus of agreement from the other Muses.

~You and the ex had a song, did't you?~

"Some Enchanted Evening."

~Pardon?~

"You heard me, Methos."

~Hm. Yes.~ He thought about asking how that got to be their song--for all of ten seconds. ~So, how's that bit of inspiration coming?~

"Better if I wasn't constantly being interrupted."

~Oh, I agree. Hear that guys, leave her alone.~

~Now, did Duncan tell you about his idea?~

"No. I'm on a roll here. Go have a beer."

~We want to have a baby.~

A blinding flash of light suddenly illuminated the room and the Muses hit the deck.

"What? You what? Are you... I knew I should never have let you read... Aren't things complicated enough with the cat?

=It's not like we're asking for twins, or anything.=

"Oh my god. Twins..."

JoeMuse and RichMuse both flinched. They looked at each other, then began edging toward the bedroom. The Writer didn't blame them.

"Look, I already told you. I don't do pregnancy, you don't do pregnancy."

Just then DuncanMuse turned around. He had a throw pillow under his sweater. He looked (oh, gee) adorable. =So? There're other things you don't do that we do...=

"Do not even go there."

MethosMuse smirked.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. No male pregnancy! There's no way in hell I could do it half as well as Diana!"

=So, get us a woman. You can do that at least, can't you?=

The Writer sighed. She looked over at DuncanMuse. He was doing those mournful brown eyes and that trembling lower lip. And MethosMuse had suddenly morphed into AdamGeekMuse.

~Write us a nice OFC.~

"Certainly, then I'd have the critics after me for writing a 'Mary Sue?' Just what I need."

~Screw the critics. Who are you writing for? Them? Or us?~

=Yeah!=

A chorus of 'yeahs' came from the other Muses.

The Writer leaned back in her chair.

"You know, I saw this thing on the Discovery Channel. About..."

MethosMuse watched her for a moment, then nudged DuncanMuse. They smiled at one  
another.

~Tell us more.~

End


End file.
